What Could Have Been
by MeganMcCollum
Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha's tricks, so she has Miroku and Sango help her turn into a demonness, but what happens when she is turned into the Eastern Lords daughter, and become's engaged to Sesshomaru!


Kagome's blue eyes pierced through the darkness above her. It was night time, and Inuyasha was still not back. She knew exactly where he had gone, although he told her he was going to see Kaede, she knew he was going to see Kikyo. It didn't bother her anymore, nothing did.

Kagome had realized long ago that Inuyasha did not really care for her like he said he had. They were just words of sympathy. Her heart had been crushed, but now, it is frozen. It is as frozen as a corpse. Nothing could bother her now, not even the thought of returning to her time made her happy.

Of course she wanted to see her mother, grandfather, and her younger brother Souta, But the thought of them asking her what had made her change did not appeal at all to her.

Sighing she rolled over , her eyes met with Sango. She could tell Kagome didn't want to be here, she just wanted to be left alone, that is why she decided to help her get away, and the plan was to go through tonight.

Inuyasha was not back yet, so they thought it was best to take action now. Kagome and Sango both got up quickly grabbing their sleeping bags with them.

Kagome stuffed her sleeping bag into her big yellow bag that laid across a fallen branch. Her eyes wandered around the darkness searching for any signs of the unwanted hanyou . She found none.

A small smile crept onto her face, She was glad she didn't have to fight with him when she was getting ready to make her departure.

Everything from her clothes to her shampoo to her food were packed in her bag, Now here came the hardest part. Making her look like a Youkai.

Kagome glanced at Sango , She nodded back at her and jumped on Kirara to find Miroku.

A few seconds later Sango returned with Miroku and some other monks.

A middle aged woman, about in her early thirties, walked up to Kagome and handed her an Unappealing smelly liquid.

"You must drink every last drop" She told Kagome.

She did as she was instructed and poured the elixir into her mouth, swallowing with no hesitation. The cup fell from her hands and a loud thud was heard, Kagome was on the ground unconscious.

Miroku and Sango smiled sadly, they knew what this meant. It was time for their beloved friend to take her leave into her new life as a Youkai Priestess. Sango thought of her sister being happy again , a smile appeared on her face as tears strolled down her cheeks .

Kagome will finally be happy, she will get the life that she deserves.

The monks gathered around said girl, and dipped their fingers into in. They began to inscribe strange words onto her body. Finally they had begun the chant, Kagome's body was lifted twenty feet into the air as a blue light surrounded her.

The light faded to black , and then to a purple color, A strange aura color for a Youkai.

After what seemed like forever, The monks were finally done with the enchantment , Kagome would now be unrecognizable, even her sent had changed from Human to Demon.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open briefly , Her senses were out of control, she could smell anything and everything. The light seemed brighter and stronger.

She hopped to her feet and saw her friends standing a few feet away from her. They looked shocked , What was wrong? Did she look funny? Did she have drool on her mouth?

Sango walked over to kagome, not saying a word she handed the young priestess a mirror so she could take a look at her new self.

Kagome's hair had turned light red , stripes of black adorned her tips, Her eyes were now a dark green color, Her breasts had grown at least three cup sizes.

A sun appeared in the middle of her forehead, and pink stripes adorned her wrists and cheeks. Kagome was shocked, this was the new her? God was she gorgeous!

Her outfit was a light orange armor , her breasts were barely covered, and her legs were clearly visible. Smiling at how she turned out, she handed the mirror back to Sango.

"Kagome, we forgot to tell you something, when the monks were casting the spell, a Youkai spirit entered your body, Of course the monks talked to the spirit, It does not want to hurt you. It wants to help you with your troubles. This spirit is the deceased daughter of the eastern lands, lady miyuki, she died at the early age of fifteen". Miroku spoke

She nodded her head in acknowledgment and turned her attention to the monks who were staring at her as if she were a piece of eye candy.

"Thank you all for your hard work , it is because of all of you that I can now find happiness, thank you"

The monks bowed in respect and went on their ways.

"Kagome- I have a gift for you" Sango spoke as she turned around to grab something.

In the palm of Sango's hands , was an adorable little kitten that looked exactly like Kirara, except for she was pink and white.

A small tear escaped Kagome's eye,Sango was shocked she hadn't seen her sister cry in almost two years. Kagome said no more and gave Sango a big hug, she even invited Miroku in too.

She looked down at the little kitten, "Sango is it a boy or a girl?"

"it is a female"

"Well then I am going to name her Miyuki, after the youkai spirit inside of me".

The kitten purred in delight, and transformed.

Kagome hopped onto the back of the small demon cat, and waved her goodbyes to her sister and her friend.

" Oh I almost forgot, Shippo , would you like to come with me?"

"Yes! Thank you so much mommy!" The little kitsune cried.

Smiling Kagome waved again and just as Miyuki was about to leap off into the night.

A familiar voice could be heard

"What happened to Kagome?"


End file.
